fire86743fandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
'''Fire '''is a completed Lab Project designed to look like Brick. He created Planet Fire, and is a god when he is there. He has met lots of friends like Hot Dog, Solar, and Darien. Details Full Name: Fire Utonium Affiliation: Penguin Master Agency, Kitty Lover Agency, Fire Kingdom Occupation: Director of the PMA Likes: His friends, Winning alongside his friends, Solar there to accompany him, The Penguin Master Agency, Pookies, Puffles, Kitties, Lix, Helping his friends, Training with his friends, Good Dislikes: Having to fight one or more of his friends, Losing, A death of one of his friends, Evil, Losing powers Powers: Fire Storm, Fire Storm Barrage, Phoenix Wing, Dragon Wing, Ultra Hyper Super Fireball Attack, Fire Rage (in Dark Form only), Dark Form Transformation (only if Dark Emeralds are around), Light Form Transformation (only when Lix is around), Dark Variants of all attacks (Dark Form only), Light Variants of all attacks (Light Form only), Power Transfer (Light Form only), Light Blast (Light Form only), Every Single Attack that ever existed (Hyper Ultimate Light Form only) Alignment: Good Power Level: 10,000 (Normal Form), 12,000 (Dark Form), 20,000 (Light Form), 1,000,000 (Pure Light Form), 500,000,000 (Neo Light Form), Undetectable (Ultimate Light Forms) Status: Deceased Species: Transhuman Origin Story Created to be the first Transhuman, Fire worked day and night being the first ever defender of Megaville, fighting enemies such as Bubble Man, Kamek, Drawcia, Deathstroke, and many others. He became so popular that a person made a TV Show based on him. One day, he abandoned the city Megaville in order to go on and protect the world instead of just protecting Megaville. Eventually, those plans came to a fail when Fire was sealed away into a crystal for 5 years by Taranza. During the Modern Era, he broke out of the crystal and revived his plans to protect the world. One day, he met a Fire Elemental named Solar - who immediately became his very powerful sidekick. Later, he met a lot of friends - causing him to retire. However, once one of his friends started trying to eat some of his friends, Fire continued his job as a hero by stopping that friend. The Modern Fire Age began after Fire stopped that friend. Lots of villains heard about Fire returning, so they teamed up to plan their attack, with Fire unaware of it. But, Fire already had friends to help him, including Darien, Hot Dog, Snake Man, Solar, and lots of others. Quotes "You are a MONSTER! Look at the destruction you caused. Sure, you were made to destroy, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE DESTROYED ALMOST ALL LIFE AROUND YOU! NOW THAT YOU HAVE, THERE IS NO FUTURE! NO PAST! That is.... until we can KILL YOU!" -Fire's short but deep speech towards Ripius "I am the beginning of them, you are just the end. Now that I have gained all of this universe's energy, prepare to witness the wrath.... of the FLAME!" -Fire in his Hyper Ultimate Light form after gaining the powers of a universe. "Oh... okay.... we'll spar, but I might have an advantage." -Fire when he is about to face Nova. "Hmph. I can tell you're holding back." -Fire in his Light form towards Metal Sonic. "Goodbye, my friends. I'll miss you all, and I know you'll miss me too." -Fire when he is about to sacrifice himself to kill Cyber-Metrix.Category:Characters Category:Pre-Retcon